The Meca
by CookieEmpire
Summary: SS and OFC. Title will change...eventually. About a powerful Meca Huntress.


A/N: Okay, I'm fairly certain that this will be a Severus/OFC fic, in fact, I don't really see any other way to do it, but you never know. I am very open to any feedback that you would like to give me. I just kind of play my stories by ear. I have a general idea of the direction that I want this one to go, but all the stuff in between I'm making up as I go along. And if I hear anything that sounds better than what I have in mind, I won't hesitate to change it. So if you REALLY want to see something happen, tell me in a review and I'll try and work it into the plot line. Also, if you do so, please leave your e-mail address as well so that I can clear up any questions that I might have or whatever. You are all welcome to e-mail me if you'd like to request something that maybe you're not comfortable with everyone knowing you requested or whatever as nothing really squicks me and I'm virtually open to anything. My e-mail is: starvingpoet452@hotmail.com. And with that having been said, please enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The hazy Potions classroom was silent save for the bubble of concoctions simmering in cauldrons around the chamber. The Potions Master had abandoned swooping around the room like a bat for the moment, and was currently seated behind his desk grading papers with such a flourish that one could only surmise several F's were being generously handed out.  
  
Muffled footsteps were approaching quickly down the hallway. Suddenly the heavy wooden door to the classroom was thrown open and Snape's head snapped up, a look of annoyance and contempt upon his face. He opened his mouth to deduct house points before realizing that he did not recognize the youth on his doorstep. He took in the young man's appearance quickly. Despite the slight weariness in his stance, he held himself as someone of great authority and there was a fire in his eyes that seemed as though nothing could extinguish it. His clothes were torn in places and blood was stained on him in such a way that it was impossible to tell if it was his or someone else's. He stood only a moment in the doorway, surveying the classroom as though searching the student faces turned to him before he was moving. He had not taken one step however, before Snape was demanding his attention. The Potions Master stood, but did not move from behind his desk and said silkily, "Class is not yet dismissed. Kindly keep your disruptions to yourself until it is."  
  
But the boy took no notice of him. Though he didn't show it, Snape was a bit confused, the boy looked no older than seventeen and was not at all intimidated by him when people twice his age quaked under his cool stare. But seconds after he had spoken another voice broke the stunned silence. "Davin?" A clear voice asked, more surprised than questioning. The voice was feminine. Feminine, but strong.  
  
"Acadia." He greeted her raggedly.  
  
"Davin. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Every head in the room had snapped back and forth between the two of them as though they were following a ball in a tennis match. All except Snape who would not lower himself to such indignities, but did follow them with his eyes. It wasn't until she jumped out of her chair and began to cross the room that it really occurred to any of the students that the person confronting this somewhat menacing stranger was one of their peers. This was Cadi. A fellow seventh year, a Gryffindor. And this stranger, this "Davin" had called her something else. Acadia. What was going on? Everyone was watching the pair as they strode toward each other, Davin a bit warily and Cadi purposefully. "Acadia, we need your help," he stated pleadingly.  
  
"Davin, I can't just-" But whatever it was she was going to say, she didn't get the chance, for just then the old-fashioned fell that signaled the end of classes rang through the school. "We'll finish this later," she hissed, seeming to only just realize that they had an audience. Looking around at everyone, she crossed the room and picked up her school bag, shoving her notes into it unceremoniously she turned to face Snape. "Your permission to leave Professor?"  
  
"A detention Ms. Krishner." At this he paused as though to savor punishing her, then continued. "For disrupting my classroom." When this failed to get a rise out of her, he snapped, "Class dismissed."  
  
Cadi merely turned and walked to the door, Davin following behind her silently.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for you dunderheads? Dinner will not serve itself to you in the dungeons," he sneered.  
  
He supervised as the students hurriedly cleaned up their workspaces and then rushed off to the Great Hall for dinner. By the time the Great Hall was full almost everyone in the school had heard the odd events that had transpired in the last Potions class that day. Similarly, several rumors had already circulated the student body as well as the teaching staff, whose curiosity was also aroused, as Professor Snape would answer none of their questions. The low buzz of gossip died down rather quickly (for a room full of curious teenagers), when raised voices floated through the open doors. It seemed that two people had been walking down the hallway and abruptly stopped moving in the heated part of an argument. And they did not seem to notice that they had chosen a very public place to do so.  
  
"-a life here now. I can't just up and leave it. Davin, I have friends here who care about me. I like it here," Cadi was saying.  
  
"But Acadia we need you," he pleaded. Neither was raising their voice much above their normal tone, but their voices were still carrying throughout the entire Great Hall.  
  
"Davin," Cadi said in a soft voice that everyone heard nonetheless. "I stopped walking the Feral Path. You know that. I haven't been on the Hunt in over a year. You of all people should know, you were there when the accident happened. You of all people.should understand."  
  
"Acadia. I know why you no longer Hunt, why you no longer run the Feral Path. Instead you tread with Mortals. I understand and respect completely your reasoning behind it. But we need you now more than ever. You're the only one who can help us. You're the best." He said, no hints of anything but sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Davin, you knew before you came here that I would say no. You're just wasting you're time. Why don't you ask Crosnan? He's good."  
  
"You're better. He doesn't have as many cruxenim as you do."  
  
"Davin, nobody has as many Crex as I do."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Look, a Crex count doesn't mean anything. Besides Crosnan has 116. That's more than most Hunters will earn in their lives."  
  
"Yes it is. And he's been Hunting for almost 16 years."  
  
"What difference does it make Davin?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"It makes a difference Acadia because you only Hunted for a year and your Crex count is 277."  
  
"Professor McGonagall spluttered into the pumpkin juice she had been taking a sip of, Professor Flitwick coughed, choking momentarily on his food, and even the usually unswayable Professor Snape blanched slightly. All of the students looked around at each other confusedly, all except Hermione who's mouth was slightly agape as she had apparently read about Crex at some time or another.  
  
"Acadia," Davin said after a short pause, "we need you because you're the best. And you're the best because you're different from the rest of us. Acadia, you must understand.you're stronger, smarter, faster. And all for one simple reason. All of the rest of us are just Dhampirs. But you.you're a Meca child. You are the last of your kind. You and I both know the truth. You were born and breed for the sole purpose of Hunting and killing vampyres. You love the Hunt, so come back to it. Help us."  
  
"Goodbye Davin." Cadi said in what sounded like a very restrained tone. Footsteps, presumably Davin's, could be heard walking away dejectedly. The castle doors opened, closed, and then the hallway was silent. As was the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be trying to process all of the confusing and incomplete information that had been inadvertently thrown in their faces about one of their fellow students. Who'd have thought? Cadi? A deep sigh could be heard in the hallway and then Cadi silently entered the Great Hall. Glancing up she took in the sea of faces turned her way. Letting out a despondent, "Oh bloody Hell," she turned and exited. Whispering immediately broke out as the giant doors swung closed.  
  
Standing, Dumbledore effectively cut off the spread of rumors.for the moment. "As I am supremely confident that Ms. Krishner did not intend for the entire school to overhear that understandably private conversation, I ask that none of you exploit your new found knowledge against her." As he looked down his spectacles at them a noncommittal murmuring assent ran through the Hall. As the vast chamber grew quiet once more, Dumbledore raised his arms to draw any wandering attention back to himself. "I ask now that all students return to their House dormitories. Please do not attempt to search out Ms. Krishner, as I am fairly certain that she will not appreciate being bombarded with intrusive questions at the moment."  
  
As the students and teachers stood and began to file out of the Great Hall Dumbledore turned and called softly, "Severus, a word if you please."  
  
"Of course Headmaster." The wizard in question replied.  
  
As they solely exited the Hall together and began the walk to the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore turned to his companion and said, "I would ask a favor of you Severus."  
  
"So I expected Albus," he said, reverting to an informal atmosphere now that they were not in front of the student body.  
  
"The task I ask of you is not an impossible one, merely difficult. That is, of course, if you choose to accept it."  
  
Severus merely raised his eyebrows. Then he said resignedly, "Why do I get the feeling that the words "Ms. Krishner" are going to crop up somewhere in this conversation?"  
  
"Quite right you are Severus." Dumbledore said with some amusement. As they reached the pair of stone gargoyles that had guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's chambers for over a thousand years he turned and said clearly, "Sugar Stonepops."  
  
"Honestly Albus, if old age doesn't kill you, then sugar surely will."  
  
"And what an absolutely wonderful way to go. Don't you agree?"  
  
Snape merely snorted, used to the old man's good-natured humor. Following Albus the revolving staircase, he resigned himself to the upcoming conversation, and his grudging consent, which he knew would eventually follow. 


End file.
